jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike's Death
SPOILERS Every mercenary has a unique reaction to seeing A.I.M. mercenary legend Mike working for Deidranna's regime, ranging from disbelief to trepidation to outright hatred. They have a similarly unique reaction if they are the one to deliver the killing blow. Kyle "Shadow" Simmons *Spot: "Mike's here. Killing Mike...hmm." *Killed: "Mike is down. Can't say i'm sorry about it." Robert James Sullivan * Spot: "Ah, please... let it not be Mike." * Killed: "He was my best friend." Stephen Rothman * Spot: "Mike! Mike is here...working for them? We're going to have to kill Mike." * Killed: "I got Mike. He wasn't as tough as he liked to think" Ivan Dolvich *Spot: "Mike! I have opportunity to kill lying Mike." * Killed: "Mike (russian) ego. Mike, very big liar!" Buzz * Spot: "Mike... He'll do!" * Killed: "I'd rather have blown away Lynx, but Mike makes a fine second choice." Dr. Q. Huaong *Spot: "Well, well. We are facing our friend Mike. This was meant to be; there are no coincidences." *Killed: "Mike has now passed on. His soul of betrayal has found peace at last." Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston *Spot: "Oh my, its Mike. I don't know about this." *Killed: "Mike's dead, and by my hand! I don't know whether to be proud of myself or really sickened. Little of both, I guess." Helmut "Grunty" Grunther *Spot: "I see Mike...working on the other side? This puts a not-so-amusing light on the situation." *Killed: "Since Mike was the top merc, and I killed Mike...does this not make me the new top merc? I believe so!" Barry Unger *Spot: "That is Mike? I do not understand how he could be such a traitor!" *Killed: "I have killed the great Mike! I do a little dance of victory! Hey-hey-hey!" Charlene "Raven" Higgens *Spot: "What a weird turn of events. Mike's here!" *Killed: "Sorry Mike. But you made a bad career choice." *Intimidation: "I don't like fighting." Sheila "Scope" Sterling *Spot: "Why, this is difficult to believe. Mike is working for her?" *Killed: "Forgive me, Mike. I was left without a choice, and that was of your own making." *Intimidation: "I want my mummy." Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Spot: "I don't believe it! Mike took a job with the other side?" *Killed: "I dated Mike. He had about as much life in him as he has now." Igor Dolvich *Spot: "That Mike is here. I dislike battling compatriots, but Mike is an enemy of the Dolvich's." *Killed: "My uncle will be proud of me. He was not fond of this man." Trevor Colby *Spot: "Strewth, it's mike! This's a fine how'dyado!" *Killed: "I sunk the unsinkable Mike! How do you like that, then? Heh, - I'm rather proud of it meself!" Carl "Reaper" Sheppards *Spot: "It's our old friend Mike. This will be interesting." *Killed: "That was a glorious death. You could see in Mike's eyes that he was welcoming it." Thor Kaufman *Spot: "Ach du liebezeit! Mike is here! The scweinehund!" *Killed: "A shame to have to kill Mike... But he should have known better than to take the job." Dr. Michael "MD" Dawson *Spot: "Is that Mike? Oh my god, it is!" *Killed: "Mike was the most revered man in all of AIM. I can't believe I killed him. Me!" Fidel Dahan *Spot: "I must be da one to kill Mike!" *Killed: "It was nothing." Steve "Grizzly" Bornell *Spot: ""Damn - Mike! I didn't count on having to go up against him." *Killed: "Mike might have been a good merc, but he was just flesh and blood, like everyone else." JP "Malice" Viau *Spot: "Dat be Mike...da super guy. I kill him, I be da super guy, en." *Killed:"I be da super guy now,en." Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Spot: "Alright, a chance to kill Mike!" *Killed: "There... that wasn't so tough." Earl "Magic" Walker * Spot: "That hotshot Mike took a job with 'em. He's gonna pay just like the others." * Killed: "Here's a family name for him--Mike Gonnabecoldsoon!" Corp. Len Anderson * Spot: "Mike signed up with the wrong side." * Killed: "He's no longer the legend he once was." Victoria "Vicki" Waters * Spot: "Oh,holy smokes,man,we're up against Mike himself!" * Killed: "Mike succumbs to the deadly Vicki! Now who be the number one merc,I ask ya ?" Kirk "Static" Stevenson * Spot: "So... this is where Mike's been working." * Killed: "A.I.M.'s got another opening,man." Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball * Spot: "Mike ? I knew that overconfident ass would find himself in this situation." * Killed: "Mike deserved that! As far as I'm concerned,that bloody American braggart should have been terminated a long time ago." Ron "Raider" Higgens * Spot: "Holy cow, it's Mike! I hadn't counted on this!" * Killed: "The invincible Mike wasn't so invincible afer all!" Sidney Nettleson * Spot: "Either Mike has lost his mind,or they're paying him a bloody fortune." * Killed: "So long old chum. You should never have gone against the grain." Ice Williams * Spot: "It's Mike,man! This is a situation,ain't it ?" * Killed: "Oh,man! I got Mike! Should get some sort of medal or something." John "Bull" Peters * Spot: "That's Mike. Good merc. Too bad." * Killed: "I wasted Mike. Not bad,huh ?" Monica "Buns" Sondergaard * Spot: "Oh, no, look, it's Mike. We're in trouble." * Killed: "I killed Mike! Kinda makes me feel important." Gus Tarballs * Spot: "Dang! What luck! I'm begging ya,Woody. Let me be the one to off Mike. Small favor. Won't bug ya for nothing no more." * Killed: "An old score settled,Woody. Ya know... I had to wait for Mike to leave A.I.M. before they'd take me on. Big shot's been bad mouthing me for years,but it ain't gonna happen no more." Norma "Meltdown" Jessop * Spot: "It's Mikey-boy! This's gonna be a trip!" * Killed: "When Mike saw who he was facin',he knew the end was coming. I could see it in his eyes." Ernie "Red" Spragg * Spot: "Oh,sweet mother,it's Mike! 'Tis a tragedy on the makin' !" * Killed: "I took out Mike! Trust a Scot to do what everybody said couldn't be done !" Dr. Daniel "Danny" Quinten * Spot: "Ho Jesus,it's Mike. I was hoping this day would never come." * Killed: "My god,I killed Mike! I didn't think ANYbody could kill Mike!" Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski * Spot: "Hey hey! Mike's here! Hahaha,now we see who is better man!" * Killed: "Mike thought he be immortal. He did not figure on meeting a Gontarski." Peter "Wolf" Sanderson * Spot: "Holy slimeball! It's Mike." * Killed: "All right! I got to remember to get A.I.M. to put that in my bio." Frank "Hitman" Hennessy * Spot: "I knew Mike had some long-term things going. Didn't expect to see him working for her though." * Killed: "Comes with the territory. Mike knew that!" Keith "Blood" Hanson * Spot: "Ho man, it's Mike! That dude is like a legend!" * Killed: "Aww, Mike wasn't so tough after all! I killed women who went down a lot harder than he did!" Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts * Spot: "Aww, shoot! It's Mike. I don't wanna have to neutralize Mike." * Killed: "Man, I hated doing that." Janno "Brain" Allik * Spot: "Nein ... Mike?" * Killed: "I got Mike. Ja... good feeling." Graziella "Grace" Girelli * Spot: "Mamma mia! Mike?" * Killed: "Sorry, Mike. It just wasn't your day." Dr. Laura Colin * Spot: "Mike?" * Killed: "It's over, Mike." Luc "Lucky" Fabre * Spot: "Mike?" * Killed: "Adieu, Mike." Victor "Monk" Kolesnikov * Spot: "That is... Mike!" * Killed: "Da... Mike..." Rudolf Steiger * Spot: "Fucking Mike.. ????" * Killed: "Mike is history." Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue Category:Jagged Alliance 2